


Aîné

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Children, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Le Collectif NoName, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Aîné

La colère rage en moi. Je tentais de la refoulée comme jamais, malheureusement elle me dévorait de l’intérieur. Je brûlais secrètement. Je ne suis pas responsable de mon métissage. Et je ne souhaitais pas décevoir mon _aîné_ lorsque je frappai. Oh, mon instructeur me regarde avec un air réellement surpris. Etrange de la part d’un vulcain adulte. Peut-être ne s’attendait-il pas à ce que je cède. Je ne suis même pas désolé de le décevoir. Cela fait trop d’années que je subis ce racisme au sein même de mon espèce. Les coups sur *ce camarade* sont salvateurs pour mon âme.


End file.
